leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Mortar
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=mountain |mapdesc=A naturally large cavern that is incredibly spacious. |location_name=Mt. Mortar |japanese_name=スリバチ |translated_name=Mt. Suribachi |location= , between Ecruteak City and Mahogany Town |region=Johto |generation= , |map=Johto Mt Mortar Map.png }} Mt. Mortar (Japanese: スリバチ Mt. Suribachi) is a large cave in Johto with three entrances on . Part of the large range of mountains north of the Johto region, it is known to be a confusing maze-like area with an interior cave known as the Waterfall Cave. It is an optional cave to enter, but contains many valuable items and Pokémon. The player can pass through the mountain caves to bypass the lakes on Route 42. It is the training place of Kiyo, the Karate King from Saffron City. He will reward the player with a level 10 upon defeat. Geography Mt. Mortar has three entrances and is huge inside, one of the largest of all caves in the games. It has four floors, and its high Pokémon-encounter rate makes getting lost very costly. It has able waterways, s, puzzles, and multiple levels. It is usually considered to be one of the toughest caves to navigate. The cave also provides limited vision in Gold and Silver unless is used, but is already lit in Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver. The Karate King The Karate King, Kiyo, is the leader of the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. In , he has gone to Mt. Mortar to train. In order to find him, the player must use the center entrance which offers access to water, then ahead and climb a . Then they must make their way to the bottom of the cave, where they will eventually find him waiting to be challenged. Kiyo uses a and a , and once they are defeated, he will give the player a as a reward. However, if the player does not have an empty slot in their party, Kiyo will tell them to make room for it, then come back. Items 1F (entrance) ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} 1F (back) )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} and )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} /group of rocks (requires and )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} and )|C=yes}} rock behind Poké Maniac Harrison (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} rock|HG=yes|SS=yes}} rock; on the second platform with stairs|C=yes|display= }} rock|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|C=yes|}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} and ) (hidden) |HG=yes|SS=yes}} and )|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} and )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} and )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} 2F and are required to reach this area. }} }} B1F )|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|G=yes|S=yes}} )|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|G=yes|S=yes}} and )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} )|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden) |HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} and ) (hidden) |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II 1F (entrance) 1F (back) 2F B1F |type1=Fighting}} Generation IV 1F (entrance) 1F (back) 2F B1F |type1=Fighting}} Trainers Generation II 1F |1020|2|034|Nidoking|♂|17||031|Nidoqueen|♀|17||36=ナオト|37=Naoto}} |608|1|079|Slowpoke|♂|19||36=ガクジ|37=Gakuji}} 2F |1248|1|117|Seadra|♂|39||36=タカフミ|37=Takafumi}} B1F ;Requires and |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Blackbelt.png |prize= 816 |class=Blackbelt |classlink=Black Belt (Trainer class) |name= |game=GSC |location=Mt. Mortar |pokemon=2}} | | Generation IV 1F 2F B1F ;Requires and |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Black Belt.png |prize= 816 |class=Black Belt |name= |game=HGSS |location=Mt. Mortar |pokemon=2}} | | Preview File:HGSS Mt. Mortar-Morning.png|Morning (Seaking) File:HGSS Mt. Mortar-Day.png|Day (Marill) File:HGSS Mt. Mortar-Evening.png|Evening (Marill) File:HGSS Mt. Mortar-Night.png|Night (Golbat) Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mt. Mortar was where trained her Pokémon-catching skills in the . A wild Arcanine scared the young Crystal, chasing her away from the mountain, during which she fell and broke her arms. When she awakened, Crystal found a Natu, Parasect, Hitmonchan and Cubone all tending to her injuries. She also discovered that the four Pokémon were also being chased by the wild Arcanine. When Arcanine reappeared, Crystal noticed that an injury to Arcanine's right eye had caused Arcanine to become enraged, and convinced the Parasect that helped heal her earlier to heal Arcanine. The healing toned down Arcanine's aggression, and all five Pokémon became members of Crystal's team. Under her mother's guidance, Crystal returned to Mt. Mortar after the battle with drained her confidence and made her lose her ability to capture even weak Pokémon. At Mt. Mortar, Crystal had her arms bandaged, as like before, it would have helped her gain the skills with her feet. During her re-training, Crystal encountered a wild which turned out to have caused Archy's eye injury years earlier. Megaree evolved and helped defeat Larvitar, and Crystal was able to rediscover her capturing touch as she captured Larvitar with the first kick of the ball. Trivia * There is a volcano, also called , in Iwo Jima, Japan. * In the Japanese version of the , mentions this cave in the first line of her baseball team theme song. * is present here, as revealed in in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Name origin Mt. Mortar is named after a used for grinding and mixing substances. A is the Japanese equivalent of a mortar bowl. is also a mixture of cement and water that is used to bind and fill gaps between construction bricks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=擂鉢山 Lèuihbut Sāan 斯里巴吉山 Sīlǐbājí Shān |zh_cmn=擂鉢山 / 擂钵山 Léibō Shān 斯里巴吉山 Sīlǐbājí Shān |fr_eu=Mont Creuset |de=Kesselberg |it=Monte Scodella |ko=절구산 Jeolgu San |pt_br=Monte Mortar |es_eu=Mt. Mortero |vi=Núi Suribachi }} References *Psypoke Psydex - Pokémon catch rates Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Mountains de:Kesselberg es:Monte Mortero fr:Mont Creuset it:Monte Scodella ja:スリバチやま zh:擂钵山